Wizard Vs Aliens Lady Lyzera
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Lady Lyzera Plans to Takeover the world with her Husband Varg but this can not happen until Tom Clarke is out of the picture
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Lyzera was at The spaceship since she was an Evil Sorceress who wanted Magic for herself she had the key of magic in her hands.**

**Varg was looking for his wife (Lady Lyzera) but she was gone to the Neverside to find Magic to give to her Husband (Varg).**

**Lady Lyzera was In a charm of Magic she saw a Monster "Husband we will extract the magic of this Imposable Creature with its strong Magic!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Varg found his wife alone in the dark "What happened my love" Said Varg, Just then the Creature appeared it was a Talking Creature that had 5 heads and Orange legs with 10 claws and 89 teeth it had strong magic in its Bones it was called 'The one'**

**'The one' had Magic That could make the Nekross have every wizard on earth afraid and then they would have to give their magic up.**

**Varg and Lady Lyzera took 'The one' into the spaceship and kept it into a cell,**

**Lady Lyzera used her magical charm to make 'The one' give its Magic to Lady Lyzera so she could be powerful and also her Husband could give the Magic to The Nekross.**

**"Thank you 'The one' We will Extract your magic tomorrow!" said Lady lyzera laughing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom Clarke went to the spaceship "Hello wizard" said Lady Lyzera showing him 'The one' and then Tom Clarke felt the Magic inside "Touch the Magic Tom Clarke they say it can Make wizards be Helpful!" Lied Lady Lyzera, Tom touches the Magic of 'The one' and then Tom Clarke has The one's Magic. Tom Clarke has the power to do whatever he likes, "Now wizard cast a spell on the Neverside Make it Nekron's New home" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Lady Lyzera's Magical Powers made Tom Clarke do whatever she said and now The One had no powers on Earth so Lady Lyzera and Varg had the whole world at their finger tips.**

** The Neverside had no longer had any drop of Magic, which meant Tom Clarke had no magic on earth, "Wizards have no Magic and our people can step though to earth to take any Magic on earth and I shall be Queen of Magic All hail The Queen Lyzera " said Lady Lyzera to Varg,**

**Lady Lyzera used her magic to make everything go stone , The whole world become her magical Castle, "Earth is ours!" laughed Varg.**

**Lady Lyzera had her new world and she wanted to make every wizard her Magical Monster, Lady Lyzera was Now having her own Crown she spoke to her Father-IN-Law (Varg's Father and King of Nekron) " I am Queen Of Nekron now I have given Magic to my people I want the crown of Nekron so Give me it!" ordered Lady Lyzera.**

**The King then was Taken away from Planet Nekron and used as A tooth brush for Lady Lyzera's pet, Lady Lyzera was now known as **

**'Queen Lyzera' and now she could make everyone do as she said this was her war and Varg could make sure that the wizards had magic still left in them.**

**"My Powers are Stronger and Now My Husband its Time You found out Who your wife is I am A evil Sorceress with strong Wizard Magic in My Bones now " said Lady Lyzera. **

**Lady Lyzera was powerful and she could give her Husband anything he ever wished for which is why she was flirting with him.**

**"My sweet Varg You have the whole world at the finger tips Your father has Gone so now we can Takeover every wizard on earth and use them to Extract the magic!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**"I agree My Love lets Do this" said Varg.**

**Lady Lyzera used her magic for badness she made every wizard obey her commands "Hello wizards beware my powers As tomorrow will be the day Of Lyzera and You will all Give up your magic to me and Varg!" said Lady Lyzera to all wizards.**

**She sent the message across the world but then Lady Lyzera had a plan to make her Husband happy she blow up the Planet Nekron.**

**"We are Evil Now!" said Lady Lyzera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note: Please Note this Page and This page only I will be speaking from the Character's Point of view**

**Lady Lyzera...**

**I felt My Husband's Cry when I saw his Eyes cry over his sister, I then looked into My ball of Magic and saw My foe Tom Clarke he would make My Husband Varg be happy and then we will Extract the Magic of Tom Clarke.**

**Varg always was a Good man but I need him to help me Our Marriage Was always too Strong.**

**Varg**

**I Felt My Brain hurt as I always hated Missing My sister but I missed Her so Much, I Varg The New King of Nekron shall do whatever it takes to Make sure that I find Her again!**

I saw Lady Lyzera My wife Sitting in her throne looking at me Blinking.

"Husband are you ill?" asked Lady Lyzera.

"No!" I said


	4. Chapter 4

**Tom Clarke arrived To the Spaceship he used up all his 3 Spells but there was always more Magic to extract!, "I Hunger!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**but Varg then saw someone that he knew, The computer beeps and Then there standing was Varg's Mother Sliva She had Blue Skin and red eyes she was wearing a Orange-Skirt "Hello My son!" said Sliva.**

**"Wife Meet My Mother Sliva The long-Lost-Alien Wizard who used Her magic to make her stronger so one day she could Make her new life in Nekron but this went wrong when My Father noticed that Varg's Powers was Gone!" said Varg.**

"But I do Love You I Just wanted to be Queen of Nekron but your Father never signed me up for it!" said Sliva,

Sliva was always a Nekron Female with Great power but she liked the Magic she had and was Going to use it at one point ** Lady Lyzera became cross with Sliva and pushed her into the Extractor, "Extract the Magic!" said Lady Lyzera.**

Sliva 's Magic was almost gone then her Shape was Old and she turned into a Fat Nekron-Female.

Lady Lyzera throw Sliva out the window "AAAAAAAH!" cried Sliva.

Lady Lyzera was happy now and so was Varg they both Laughed as they saw Sliva passing though to the Neverside where she could have more magic to restore her Nekron Form.

"Now Tom Clarke for you!" said Varg, Tom Clarke ran out of the Spaceship but Lady Lyzera pushed Tom Clarke into a Chamber "This is a Chamber of the Extractor it will suck the Magic from your body and Give it to me so I can eat it you see Tom Clarke I am no longer Sorceress Lyzera I have changed into the Nekron Queen now My magic blew up!" said Lady Lyzera.

Tom Clarke was almost Gone of his Magic soon Lady Lyzera will be Queen of all Nekross and she will be able to make every wizard in the world listen to her.

Lady Lyzera used up as many Magical powers as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

All wizard kind was scared of Lady Lyzera as she found a way to take magic from all wizards she told Varg to get Tom Clarke to set free the Magical world Known as 'King' King was A lost God that only had powers, King Was Trapped By Joey Crowe of the Magical line of Crowe it gave up all Magical spells.

Tom Clarke holds The key of Magic and frees The King, "My Master is Free" said Lady Lyzera she was working with The king.

The King was A Nekron Wizard who others believed that he was Human.

The King was awoken and Varg held out his Gun "Give us Magic King!" said Varg

The King Took off Tom Clarke's Magic "Here You are!" said The King,

Varg Telported To his spaceship, "Well done My love You have done me proud!" said Lady Lyzera taking Tom Clarke's Magic and eating it.

"My Master Your Powers shall Crash The Neverside and We will have every wizard on earth !" said Lady Lyzera


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Clarke rushes to save the world from The Creature known as King He has to tell His Mates that he is a wizard, but he is worried they will laugh at him, Lady Lyzera was eating Magic , "My Master!" cried Lady Lyzera as The King went out the airlock.

Varg and Lady Lyzera then were crashing into Earth the spacecraft spins and spins. "My wife we need to extract Tom Clarke's Magic!" said Varg to lady Lyzera as they both were getting Upset about the spaceship Crashing.

**Tom Clarke went into the Magical Neverside he found Varg's Mother but she was Almost Gone "Leave me Tom Clarke but I do Give You a Gift!" said Sliva As she gave Tom Clarke Magic of Nekron.**

**Magic from Nekron was The most Powerful Magic there is even stronger then Tom's but now he had it he could use it For better use, "I Smell Nekross Magic on Tom Clarke We Must find him" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Tom Clarke **still wanted to help Lady Lyzera and Varg so he went to find them very soon Tom found Lady Lyzera and Varg then they told tom of how their Spacecraft Crashed into Earth so Tom Clarke clicks his Fingers 10 times and the Spacecraft repaired itself, "Tom Clarke Beware of Nekron Magic it may Turn you bad so Just Give it all to me and Varg!" said Lady Lyzera , Tom Clarke did not Agree to Give away Magic from Sliva to Varg and Lyzera they both may use it for bad use.

"Wizard hand it over" said Varg , Tom Clarke's Bones Then was full of Magic His skin started turning Yellow,

"What has Happened to me!" said Tom Clarke he was a Nekross now


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I Sent a Message to My Grandma ?" asked Tom Clarke, Lady Lyzera agreed but Ursula Crowe (Tom's Grandma) was not Impressed when she saw what he became "Hello Grandma If You get this I am A Nekross now I took Magic from Nekron and Now I have changed into A Nekross so I Am sorry to say Goodbye Grandma I will always love you!" said Tom Clarke he slowly went inside the Spacecraft,

"Tom Clarke You will be My QPA That stand for Queen Professional Assistant" said Lady Lyzera as she went to sit in her throne.

Tom Clarke was a Nekross and he was not proud of it but his Nekron Body wanted Magic "I Hunger My queen!" said Tom Clarke as he wanted to eat Magic , Lady Lyzera gave him some of the Magic from the Extractor .

Lady Lyzera's Plans for the future was evil...

"My Love I want Ursula Crowe's Magic!" Said Lady Lyzera to Varg, Ursula Crowe was Taken into the Extractor and then Tom Clarke Drank the Magic from the Extractor "NO!" Cried Lady Lyzera as Tom Clarke's Form turned back to himself "And Look who I brought back!" said Tom Clarke as he flicks his fingers 9 times and then Sliva appeared, "We have Lost Tom Clarke as a Nekross and now we are Going to Make sure that My mother is Extracted!" said Varg as he pushed his Mother into the Extractor and then the Drop of Magic was turned into a Nekron Magical chamber so That Varg and Lady Lyzera could pop by to the Neverside whenever they wanted,

"Our plan is almost working tomorrow Tom Clarke and 900 Wizards shall lose their powers!" said Varg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Varg and Lady Lyzera ate The magic from the Neverside and all wizards Lost their powers and Tom Clarke's Magic was almost Gone he heard Helen Clarke's Voice (His mother) her Pale Shadow ( A Ghost) appeared from the World of Departed Wizards,**

** Ursula Crowe saw her Grandson Almost Going to a world without his friends and family and she did not want it, so she grabs his hands and said "Goodbye Chamber of Crowe Open to me Reveal Yourself for the Last knock of Three!" said Ursula she was casting a spell on the Chamber of Crowe to not allow it to Open "I am Leaving now Go Tom!" said Ursula Crowe so Tom Clarke did leave and The Chamber of Crowe was now Gone, but then Moon (The hob Goblin) was taken from this world into a Human being "The Mistress Would be changing me into a Imp" said Moon (In Human form) **

** Tom Clarke had his friend Now Who was Moon he was a Good friend and now Ursula had Gone from this world Tom Clarke needed his Friend more then ever.**

**Tom and Moon Travelled to the Neverside what they thought was The Neverside, but it was In fact a Nekross Gadget that Trapped wizards into a cell for years and then released them when their Magic is ready for extracting Lady Lyzera walked towards Tom Clarke and said "Wizard go in the cell with your Grandma!" Lady Lyzera pushed Tom Clarke into the Cell,**

**"See you in 700 Years Wizard!" said Varg .**

**Lady Lyzera returned to Her Husband to tell him good news, "The Plan worked !" said Lady Lyzera Being Happy, Varg fell sleepy and Lady Lyzera felt her Husband's Hand, "Varg!" said Lady Lyzera she was worried now.**

** Lady Lyzera used One of the Wizards to save her Husband, "My Love what Happened" said Varg as he awoke, "You fell asleep can you remember who did it!" said Lady Lyzera she wanted whoever did it to have their Magic Extracted.**

**"It was Tom Clarke" said Varg, Lady Lyzera grabs her Husband's Hands and she Kissed Him because The Real Magic was Marriage.**

**"Tom Clarke your Magic will Taste good and Now I can save My Husband from all wizard kind if you all are like that pulling tricks We are The Nekross beware of us or Your Magic will soon be Gone!" said lady Lyzera.**

**Tom and His Grandma rushed back home "Wizards are safe!" said Ursula Crowe leaping in joy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Lyzera's Mother was Called 'Que' Que was The mother Of the Royal House of Threal Nekron.

"Hello Now have You got the Magic yet" said Que, Varg and Lyzera had no Magic in the extractor.

Varg had to Impress his Mother-In Law but Varg wanted to make sure that All wizards had no magic and he could return home but then Lady Lyzera found the perfect Wizard "Extract the magic!" ordered Lady Lyzera.

Wizards were going to have no more magic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lady Lyzera was laughing and she wanted to get revenge on All wizard Kind, "Husband we need To Extract the Magic so we can Throw my mother out the airlock!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Que was Thrown out the airlock, "Ha Now I am The Only Daughter of Threal Nekron " said Lady Lyzera,**

**Varg and Lady Lyzera laughed and laughed at their new Plan for stealing Magic and making a Doorway.**

**"Well done My Love we need To sleep now so we can be all relaxed when our plan unfolds!" said Lady Lyzera.**

**Meanwhile Tom Clarke was at Home spending time with his Grandma they were using Magic for themselves becouse their magic of the Magical line of Crowe was Fading **


	11. Chapter 11 Ursula's Departure

**Tom Clarke's Magic was Almost Gone, Lady Lyzera was sucking Magic from the world she had Nekron Wizards.**

Varg held out his gun Lady Lyzera was Queen of Nekron and she wanted to draw Magic, "Hello I am The Queen of Nekron and Now everyone will obey my orders!" said Lady Lyzera to her husband.

Varg sat in the throne and Lady Lyzera was using Magic from the Magical line of Crowe, Tom Clarke's Grandma wanted to give up her magic in order to save the Magical line of Crowe "Take me Nekross and Extract my Magic its Stronger!" said Ursula Crowe,

Lady Lyzera was Queen of Nekron took Ursula to the Nekross spaceship Magical-Cell, "Very soon Me and My husband will have Magic from the Magical line of Crowe we have made a Gadget that makes Raw Magic turn Into real life" said Lady Lyzera,

Varg opened a Box up and he saw the Gadget inside "My wife we have Got the Magic working very soon we shall be the on" said Varg to Lady Lyzera, Varg pushed electric Bugs into Ursula's Mind, then Ursula's Magic was making Varg and Lady Lyzera stronger "The hag of Crowe is Giving us so Manny Magic!" said Varg.

Ursula's Magic was fading "Cast your Powerful spell Crowe do it now!" Ordered Lady Lyzera, Ursula tried to stop doing it but Ursula's Time on earth was almost over she could not stop using Magic and she had to do what Lady Lyzera ordered.

"Shez-nar-Da" said Ursula casting her darkest Spell, The Sun turned black "We have Blocked the sun now no Wizards can have Magic their Trapped!" said Lady Lyzera.

Ursula Crowe then fell on the floor and was Telported back to earth, "Goodbye Tom the Vail is opening for me" said Ursula Crowe.

The Vail is where all Wizards went when their Life-Force has Been Taken from them and they have to become a Pale Shadow (An wizard's Ghost)

Ursula's Daughter Helen Clarke (Tom's Mum) appeared "Its Time for us to Go!" said Helen.

Ursula's Pale Shadow went to the Vail with Helen and they spent their days using Magic to help the Unenchanted from all costs.

Meanwhile Lady Lyzera was laughing as she felt her bones Touch the Magic of Ursula Crowe and now Ursula was Gone Tom Clarke could Give his Magic to the Nekross,

"My Love we need Revenge on Tom Clarke" said Lady Lyzera

"I agree My Wife but how can we do this!" said Varg..

"Its Simple the magic on earth is Blocked by Ursula Crowe's Darkest spell well now I Can make sure that Tom Clarke's Magic belongs to us " said Lady Lyzera she laughed


	12. Chapter 12

**Tom Clarke's Magic was almost Gone and then **Lady Lyzera took Tom's Magic from him and used it to eat on "My Husband I have a Gift for you and Tom Clarke" said Lady Lyzera as she held out a Box, "designed by Magic and Created by Nekross Science" said Lady Lyzera as she put the Box into the Clone Machine and showed Varg her Gift, "Hello Brother Hello Husband!" said The Creature it was Lexi she had returned home to be with her Big brother, Lexi holds Tom Clarke's Hand and she Transformed him into a Nekross, Tom Clarke's Magic was Gone and it was the only way to save him,

"You will Help us Win the war Tom Clarke as Today is the day You and me Get married!" said Lexi she planned to Get Married to Tom Clarke and use the Magic that was in her Nekross Bones to Make Tom Clarke back as Human.

Lexi turned Tom Clarke back to Wizard-Boy-Human and she was almost Gone from the spaceship walls "Goodbye Varg!" said Lexi as she walked though the world of the Wizards and saw that she wanted to have her own life as Nekron Wizard.

Varg was so Upset he went to bed And Lady Lyzera was cross with the Fact that her clone Of Lexi made Tom Clarke human again.

"My sweet Nekron Jewel I Promise to you My Husband I Will stop Tom Clarke from Making you unhappy!" said Lady Lyzera.

Tom Clarke was sent home and he used his Magic for good use he knew what he had to do to Fight and save Earth from Nekross.

Lady Lyzera saw a Orange Skin Nekross-Female Called 'Zera' "Varg meet Zera Daughter of The seven Moons of X Nekron member of The royal House of X Nekron!" said Lady Lyzera.

X-Nekron was a Planet where all the Bad Nekross went that had evil plans and wanted to Make sure the wizards were Gone from the Face of the earth, "Hello Your Majesty as You two May know the X-Nekross from the Planet X-Nekron have no Hunger for Magic only for wizards we Eat the wizards and Give the Magic to the Royal House of Nekron !" said Zera.

"Well Zera I want you to bring down Tom Clarke's Magic!" said Lady Lyzera she laughed, Zera was sent to earth to find Tom Clarke and Take The Magic of Tom Clarke for Lady Lyzera to have.


	13. Chapter 13

Zera went to Tom Clarke's House but what Lady Lyzera and Varg did not know about their Cousin from Nekron was that she was Magical wizards, "Hello Tom Clarke leave Town I am A Sorceress and I want to make sure no one knows it or the Queen and King will eat me so that is why I am asking you tom Clarke leave Town now!" said Zera

Varg heard this and Lady Lyzera listened to everything, He reported it to his wife "Zera of X Nekron prepare for the extraction of your magic" Said Lady Lyzera, Zera was Pushed into the Extractor and she was turning to dust her body Slowly burnt in the Extractor You see if A Nekross has Magic and is Extracted then They get burnt alive and it kills them.

Varg and Lady Lyzera was laughing "My Husband we are done!" said Lady Lyzera walking towards the throne and dancing with Varg to Nekron Music...

"My Love I Want us To go and Conquer the Universe!" said Varg.


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Lyzera had a plan she needed to collect enough magic to feed her people and then she would be Queen of Nekron and Empress "bring the boy wizard tom Clarke to me Unharmed!" ordered Lady Lyzera, Varg took out all weapons and placed them on the desk "I will bring him to you" said Varg, Tom was messing about in school , Varg was outside the school and he designed a Nekross Spy that would turn into a human form and then would take him to the spaceship.

Tom Clarke was chatting to this friend she goes by the name of 'Melody' " So what do you do Tom Clarke!" said Melody the Nekross spy , Tom showed Melody his magic and she liked the taste of magic she took him to the park after school to learn more about tom Clarke's Magic, Then Varg took his hand and transported him to the Spacecraft "have I done you well My Master King regent of all Nekross?" asked Melody the Nekross spy.

"Yes you have done well with these scanning magic and finding out about Tom Clarke!" said Varg, Lady Lyzera stood up from her chair "My Husband bring me Tom Clarke!" said Lady Lyzera, Tom Clarke stood on the deck of the Nekross "Tom Clarke I have waited for this since my arrival here" said Lady Lyzera grabbing Tom's body into the extractor of Magic, Tom Clarke's bones turned from young healthy looking things to Old weak looking things, "well done Melody you may return back to Nekron!" said Lady Lyzera pushing the teleport button.

Varg was sad Melody was the only one who understood him his wife Lady Lyzera did not Understand him at all she was too busy training wizards to feed the people of Nekron to deal with her husband.

but then she let her hand go of the extractor and turned it off she broke it , a Female Nekross arrived on board the Spacecraft "I am Syvlllx mother of Lexi and Varg ex-wife to the Royal King of Nekron and Queen of All that is Nekross!" said Syvlllx.

Syvlllx left Varg and Lexi when they were very young , She was an evil Nekross Sorceress, "Mother I am King regent and I will banish you to the lost sea of Nekron and I will ask my father if I can be king of Nekron!" said Varg, this made Syvlllx very sad but before she transported Varg had a few things to say his father agreed to allow him and his wife to be new Royal King and Queen to the Royal house of Nekron, "I Varg King of All that is Nekross You will be Banished to the Lost sea of Nekron and never to be seen again!" said Varg.

Syvlllx then was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tom Clarke's Household (9:30)**

Tom was Just writing out his exam papers when he got a knock on the door it was Benny with bad news "I told them that your a wizard they believed me and now they say they want you to go back to School to perform magic!" said Benny, Tom did not know what to do but then when his Mother's Pale shadow arrived "Tom you have to take this Its X-Clarke the magic that i made for you to have all you have to do is Use up the Magic of x-Clarke and everyone will forget your a wizard but the sad thing is so will Benny it will be only the Nekross that will remember!" said Helen Clarke 's Pale shadow (Tom's mum)

_**'Goodbye Benny'**_

Tom And Benny said their farewells and then Tom said the magic words "NA-DA-SH-KA-X-CLARKE!" Benny then went home to his bedroom and woke up the next day and forgot all about Tom being a wizard,

Lady Lyzera and Varg heard about this split up of the Two boys friendship and they both used the Split up as another plan for war "we will use Tom's friend Benny to turn Tom's world upside down when he knows that his friend Benny is a Nekross he will be scared!" said Lady Lyzera laughing Just then her sister Lady Jazeera "Hello sister Mum and dad send me They said to tell you congratulations for being Queen of the Royal House of Nekron And They have allowed me to stay here on the spaceship!" said Lady Jazeera.

Lady Jazeera Was made Princess of the Royal House of Nekron, "Right Lady Lady Jazeera will find The Boy known as Benny" said Lady Jazeera


	16. Chapter 16

lady Jazeera sent on her adventure to find the boy Benny she said she was a women from the Company known as 'Smart CV For Young people'

Benny was taken back to the Nekross ship and Lady Lyzera pushed the button to turn him into a Nekross, "what have you people done to me" said Benny looking at Himself in a mirror he had brown skins and yellow armor.


	17. Chapter 17

**'Benny's Memories of Tom go back'**

Benny hated the Nekross for how they had changed his form from human to Nekross "We had to Conform that you hated Tom Clarke for his wiping of your memories so we had to turn you into Nekross For You!" said Lady Lyzera explaining to Benny everything that he needed to know about being a Nekross.

Varg and Lady Lyzera thought of Benny as a son so They then had a meeting "Tom Clarke how do you Like our new Son Bisha The Son Of the new Royal House of Nekron your old friend Benny is now our son!" said Varg

They went back to Nekron

THE END..


End file.
